Heart Of The Void
by Wlim923
Summary: Sarah Kerrigan was reverted back to human form on char, and Raynor will do anything he can to protect her from prejudice and revenge. But Zeratul foresees a monster far greater than the Queen of Blade herself inside the new Sarah Kerrigan.
1. Heart Of The Void Intro, Thanks

**_Heart Of The Void_**

_**Chapter 0: Introduction**_

_**This story is heavily based on the blockbuster game 'StarCraft' and 'StarCraft 2'. Warning: My story may (Almost Definitely) not be correct according to the StarCraft universe. I have played both the games, but I don't perfectly know the whole story. I may/might get the spelling of the Korpulu sector wrong. Is it Korpulu or Korprulu? I'm confused. Anyway, this (At Least According To Me, It Won't) does not have/will not have any sex scenes. At least that is what I am trying to achieve. So good luck to myself (I Know, It Is weird. I'm A Human, So I Have A Complex Emotional System, So Suck It) and I will be very quick with the first chapter. Which means this isn't a chapter. The story is pretty simple. I will write it on the next paragraph because this one is getting to fat. (If You Are Offended By My Vocabulary, You Can Email Me)**_

_**So a brief compressed outline of my story. Raynor successfully reverted Sarah back to her human form on Char. She gives nothing but a weak smile to Raynor and he repays her with protection and love. But Zeratul foresees a monstrosity that is more powerful than the Queen Of Blades herself inside the new Sarah. Realizing what he has to do, he secretly orders his forces to slowly eat away the Hyperion, and terminate Sarah Kerrigan. With nothing but friendship holding back both Zeratul and Raynor from war, everything will fall apart, including their friendship. **_

_**AND StarCraft is not my property. Please do not sue me because I do not have any money to give. But my mom does so sue her. Also the story might be downgraded to T. I'll see how it goes. Also I would like to thank Christopher Lee for his friendship and his help. (Yes, I Know It Sounds Stupid, But I Was Not Able To Upload A New Story, Due To A Technical Problem) **_


	2. Chapter 1: Bloody Ambition

**_Heart Of The Void_**

_**Chapter 1: Bloody Ambition**_

"We need immediate evac! The Zerg forces are gaining on us. Hello? Is anyb..." Her call for help was cut off by Arcturus Mengsk.

"Set off a route to leave this place." He quietly spoke without any content. With surprise, Raynor suddenly demanded attention.

"What! You're not just gonna leave her there! She'd be killed!"

"Life is a misery, Raynor. Maybe another day." Mengsk spoke coldly before muting Raynor's channel too.

OOO

I could feel my scalp starting to form tiny droplets of moisture. The battle field was fierce and damn hot. It only took one second for hydralisks' spines to rain down on our forces. It only took another second for our forces to stand up again and rain hell on the Zerg forces. But there still was a huge advantage for the Zergs. Overloads came from endless directions, raining hell back at us. Overall, our forces were being overwhelmed, our bunker lines were broken. I could see the endless waves of Zerg forces coming towards my direction. With extreme suspense, I quickly demanded an evac to pick us off. But that damned Arcturus bitch just cut my signal off as if it was some kind of prank call. In that short moment, I could feel the whole world collapsing on me. Without evac, there was nowhere to escape. With nowhere to escape, the Zerg would kill us all. I was overwhelmed with anger and fear. My right hand dropped the rifle and formed an enraged fist. I slowly realized… Arcturus left me for dead… I was left to die. It only took one second, for my heart and my mind to lose faith. I realized that I would never be able to see Jim again.

He had… some… he took care of me, and always made sure I was safe for some reason. The first time I saw his face, I experienced an emotion I never felt before. The feeling made my stomach feel as if though it was filled with butterflies. I enjoyed that moment. And since then, I felt the same emotion every time I met him. But back then, I felt doom and sorrow overwhelming me. Not because I was going to die, but because I wouldn't be able to feel that delightful feeling. I knew, and I could also tell without mind reading, that Jim always felt the same way as I did. Before the Zerg captured me, I finally realized that I was in love, in love with Jim Raynor. The knowledge inspired me to smile. It inspired me to enjoy the moments which I thought was going to be my last moments. I just smiled, dumbfounded while staring at the sky. I, finally, had a purpose for life rather than shooting and fighting.

I, for once, didn't want to die.

OOO

"You can't just leave her there!" I shouted with frustration and anger. But I knew that Arcturus's mind wasn't even budging. As soon as he cut my signal, I felt a bullet pierce my chest. The pain was excruciating. It was as if an invisible knife was crammed into my chest. I could barely manage my tear ducts from flooding. At that time, I thought that I was starting to have a stable relationship with Sarah. She was mysterious, bright, intelligent, and most of all, she was bafflingly beautiful. Being told straight into the face that Sarah was good as dead just got the better of my feelings. I could feel the adrenaline gushing through my system. I screamed in anger and knocked a nearby pylon onto the floor.

Slowly, I regained control. I raised my right hand, hoping to see something else rather than a hand. But all I saw… was just plain hand. I couldn't picture her face… It felt as if that the memories of her had just been, all erased out of my head. I just couldn't picture her face. At that moment, all I wanted was just to see her face, her beautiful face. I wished that I could just say hie or whatever. I wouldn't have cared if it was awkward or not. I just wanted to see her once more and say hie. But knowing the fact that she was going to be torn away from me for the rest of my life just left an empty hole in my soul, a hole that inflicted stress, pain, and most of all guilt on me. I wondered, if it would be even possible for me to forgive myself. But the only answer I could think of, was … No… I knew, that it was most likely for her to die. And the grief, was just unexplainable.

OOO

I could feel the darkness slowly enclosing on me, the Zergs' persuasions. I knew what I had to do… But I was scared… I just couldn't shoot myself. The last thing I heard before the darkness completely consumed me was, a whisper. I couldn't tell who it was or even if it was real. But the one thing I did know, was that the whisper gave me hope.

OOO

The last thing I saw when I cut Raynor's signal was his pitiful face. I just chuckled. His tiny brain just couldn't understand my battle tactics. His face, I could just tell that it was filled with guilt and stupidity. After all… He wasn't my favourite anyway. His life and that female ghost's life was merely a tiny prick compared to whole plan. Their co-operation wasn't essential anyway.

"Our job is done here. Get us out of here." I said as casually.

OOO

The light, it was so bright. Just a quick flash made my eyes feel as if they were burning into dust. I tried to open my eyelids, but I just simply couldn't muster enough strength to. My ears quickly went into action. Slowly, I opened my eyelids with great effort. It was blurry; all I could manage to work out was a brown figure that was considerably close to me. It slowly let out its arms to me. But I just had no strength to repel the action with. I looked down my body, but all I could see was, just plain skin. It took me quite a long time to realize that I had no clothes on. I could slowly feel my co-ordination skills getting better. The figure that held me slowly walked outside. The sunlight, it just felt great. It seemed though as if it slowly neutralized my headache. With the aid of the sunlight, I slowly made out the figure that was holding me. The first moment I figured out the figure, I was overwhelmed with happiness, guilt, sorrow, and most of all insecurity. I opened my lips, with my remaining strength; I let out a small and fragile whisper.

"Jim…?"

"Don't worry, I got you."

I looked at his face. The face that I wanted to see for so long. Jim looked back at me. And both of us, let out a small smile. But only a moment later, dizziness took over my consciousness. I felt myself falling back into the world of darkness.

OOO

I didn't know what else to do than just smiling back. After five years, I finally got the chance to see my love's face again, Sarah's face. And I liked that. The moment she fell unconscious, I swore that Arcturus was going to pay for his actions.

OOO

"My dear Raynor. Your victory against the Queen of Blades has motivated us all. We, the Protoss could really learn a thing or two from you, James Raynor. " Zeratul said quietly as he appeared out of the nothingness.

"Zeratul…?" Raynor slowly managed.


	3. Chapter 2: Glacial Chills

**_Heart Of The Void_**

_**AN: Thanks to every single people out there who even visited my story, I greatly appreciate it. Although I only have one review, and this is only if you want to (Of course I don't have the right to waste your time now do I?) but if you read this story and have any feed backs, constructive complaints or even a simple and a neat praise, please do review. I never had nearly 100 views on my story in one day. So please, keep the people coming in! And don't forget to review! It really does mean half the world for me.**_

_**STARCRAFT, STARCRAFT 2 AND DEAD SPACE 2 IS NOT MY PROPERTY. I AM ONLY A REGULAR 13 YEAR OLD TEEN THAT IS BORROWING CONTENTS FROM BLIZZRD ENTERTAINMENT AND EA. ALSO I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER IN THE WORLD SO PLEASE DO NOT BE TO TOUGH ON ME.**_

_**Chapter 2: Glacial Chills**_

"Zeratul… It's just like you to show up now." Raynor spoke as he gave a small, but friendly grin.

"You know that we could have greatly used your help on Char."

"And leave my brothers to have their souls incinerated by the Xel'Naga artefact? I do not think so, my dear James Raynor. Thus, I have come again to tell you a very, misleading fact."

"And what could be that?" Raynor asked sarcastically while quickly looking down the hall for any unwelcome guests.

"Your… Incapacitation of the mighty Queen Of Blades has disrupted my khydarin crystal. And the future has dramatically changed. Since your beloved Sarah Kerrigan has turned to her human form, there is no leader to lead the swarm. Which means…"

"That the Zerg will kill each other." Raynor muttered quietly.

"That is correct, James Raynor. And…" Zeratul's speech was rudely interrupted by the adjutant.

"Foreign matter, detected." Spoke the adjutant as the area around Raynor and Zeratul went dead red.

"Stay put, Zeratul. I'll try to contact you later." Raynor said quickly as he lifted his pistol from the holder on his belt.

"Yes… Indeed, you will…" Zeratul said silently as he vanished into the air.

OOO

The first thing that struck my mind was that tense feeling when you get when you feel as if you need to protect something. As soon as the red lights flashed, I rushed to the other end of the hall, and entered the room that Sarah was imprisoned in. Luckily for me, she was nowhere to be seen.

OOO

I ran in confusion, not knowing which turn to take. The headache just kept getting worse and worse. I could feel the zergs' voices crawling up on me again. My vision was merely an illusion but my sixth sense, was driving me insane. All the faces I didn't know were covered in blood. All the innocent lives I wouldn't have killed were sliced into gory bits of flesh. But the one thing that tore my heart into half was the image that kept coming up.

"Sarah…"

The image was the face of Jimmy, except it was all covered in blood.

"Sarah…"

I screamed with terror, barely managing to control my psionic powers. But eventually, my own emotions got the better of me. My right arm blasted into the air, crushing a wall into itself, while my other hand grasped my head and squeezed it tightly. The squeezing got tighter and tighter by the very second, until it felt as if they were going to be crushed by my immense strength. I kept screaming in terror and pain. The faces of innocent lives covered in gore just kept reappearing in front of me.

"Sarah…"

My body shook as my hands kept destroying everything in range. My fists soon started to punch my forehead and my cheeks while my naked body started to surge out psionic storms which started to melt away the walls. I wanted to scream harder by every second, the pain grew. I knew I only had one choice, then suddenly I felt my body slowing down, my body started to feel cold. And soon enough, the world of infinite darkness took over my consciousness again.

OOO

"Are you sure Stetmann that pouring liquid nitrogen on Sarah was the best option you had?" Raynor asked seriously with pure rage.

"I… Umm… It's, just… Umm…" Stetmann muttered in silence as the mental pressure poured on him.

"You better unfreeze her or I'll be freezing you very soon."

"Ah… Yes… It's just that…"

"What?" Raynor asked in frustration.

"She was destroying the entire hall way so I…"

"Don't give me that bull shit, Stetmann. No hall way is worth more than any life." Raynor said quietly before walking away silently. Stetmann sighed and quickly went to work.

OOO

Zeratul was waiting for me, just out of Stetmann's vision. He glared at me with his alien eyes that had an awful lot of charisma.

"Zeratul, you better get out now. If Stetmann finds you here, he will be asking you a lot of questions." I quickly told him.

"What are you speaking of, Raynor? Do you mean a deep psychological conversation?" Zeratul asked while slightly confused.

"No, like… Umm…" I muttered and cursed quietly in frustration. Even though he was superior to me in nearly every possible way, communication in English wasn't one of them.

"Just… Tell me what you have to and leave for your own sake." I sighed.

"I hear you James Raynor. The… information that caused me to come here is because your victory against the Queen Of Blades has twisted my khydarin crystal's future. It claims that you were supposed to… persuade her while she was in her infested state. Without the control, the Zerg would simply kill each other, as I said before. And without the Zerg force to aid us in our survival against the hybrids, they will simply just walk over us, as the Zerg consumes your forces."

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You mean, we…"

"Yes, you are… fucked." Zeratul spoke as he winced in confusion.

"Ah yes, I forgot you were psychic." I spoke as I chuckled.

"What is this word, you call; 'fucked'?"

"It's just an abbreviation for... Umm…" I looked around, desperately looking for a simple way out. But just my luck. I tilted my head in frustration and sighed. But before I could speak, I heard a crackling noise in the air. I looked up to see nothing. Zeratul just disappeared right in front of me.


	4. Chapter 3: Rapture Spire

**_Heart Of The Void_**

_**AN: Gosh, I update fast, don't I? Still didn't get any personal email or message and would really appreciate it if someone does write one for me. Again, big thanks to everyone who even visited my story.**_

_**STARCRAFT, STARCRAFT 2 AND BIOSHOCK 2 IS NOT MY PROPERTY. I AM ONLY A REGULAR 13 YEAR OLD TEEN THAT IS BORROWING CONTENTS FROM BLIZZRD ENTERTAINMENT AND EA. ALSO I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER IN THE WORLD SO PLEASE DO NOT BE TO TOUGH ON ME.**_

_**Chapter 3: Rapture Spire**_

It felt, cold, really cold. I saw a figure, that looked somewhat like a human. And with something that sounded like a mixture of groan and a quiet yelp, the man suddenly stood up straight and made some distance between me and himself. I slowly reached for my forehead, to feel nothing but more frost and a metal device. For some reason my heart told me to look down, but everything I saw was plain skin with more frost. Then I winced at my nude body. I looked back up and saw the man staring at my face with an expression that looked like a mixture of fear and sexual interest.

"Get off me you pervert!" I screamed in anger and insecurity. I groaned and broke the leather straps holding me in place, and then I levitated the man towards my face with my psionic powers.

"Where's Jim?" He looked around in confusion as he kept trying to muster enough courage to say something.

"A… He's… Ah, he's right… Over there." He slowly muttered as he pointed to a man not that far away. I quickly dropped him to the ground with a rather painful thud. I tilted my head slightly and tried to make out if the figure was really Jim. The figure looked back at me with a small grin that was just big enough for me to make out. And what felt for a long, a really long time, I felt the butterflies flying around in my stomach again.

OOO

For what seemed like an eternity, I slowly walked towards Sarah. She did nothing but putting a small grin on her face. And after a few moments I finally reached her. Face to face, heart to heart. Both of us stood still for a while, doing nothing but smiling and staring at each other.

"I… uh…"

"No, shhh…" She calmly said to me while putting a finger on my lips.

"I can read minds. And I know that you wanted to tell me that you love me."

I enclosed her finger with my hand and slowly pulled it away. "Not just love, I really love you." And then I wrapped arms around her back as she did the same.

"Uhh… Sorry to break the reunification, but Ariel Hanson wants to personally talk to Sarah. And she also wants her to get some clothes." I quickly let go of Sarah and blushed a little bit. I looked down at her and pointed while tilting my head in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, you should get some clothes on until you can survive without the temperal core heater on your forehead." I muttered quite a bit, and I really hated myself for doing it.

"Don't worry, I already know that you got the full image." Sarah said sarcastically. She smiled at me while Stetmann escorted him. I gave a smile back at her. It finally seemed as if though I would be able to redeem myself.

"Sir we got a small fleet of unidentified Terran flyers coming towards our direction."

"Fill me in, Matt."

OOO

Sarah looked up and down at Stetmann, while Stetmann barely managed himself to keep looking forward.

"So, you're Egon."

"Yes, oh would you look at the time!" Stetmann quickly said as he pointed to a non-existing watch. "Gotta go! Ms Hanson should be just right around that corner, 100 m forward and another right and the first door you see on the left. Good evening!" Stetmann said as he ran in the opposite direction while cursing himself.

"Boys." Sarah sighed to herself while continuing normally as if Stetmann didn't exist.

OOO

"Prince Valerian, you have failed me once again…"

"Father, it was not my fault! That son of a bitch Warfield just threw the balance off! He defied the final and the easiest order! He…"

"I thought I already told you since you were a little boy, that you cannot blame others for your failures, boy."

"Father…" Valerian pleaded desperately.

"Since you were young, you started to act like shit and now you're trying to hide the fact that you were going to try to overthrow me?"

"No… It was just a trick to fool Ra…"

"Don't give me that bull shit!" Mengsk roared with fury. "You're just a mere idiot, like your mother was. They all look good and act kind, until they try to overthrow you and scavenge for your dignity, like a pack of ravaging beasts."

"No! You cannot talk to my mother like that. She was as big as you are, maybe even much more bigger. You're just too self-ridden to admit it."

"Silence! Both of us know that your mother was a rotting grotesque. I loved her, until she turned her ugly face against me."

"Shut that ugly hole of yours! You have no right to discriminate my mother!"

"You never learn… Guards…" Mengsk quietly spoke while raising his right hand. Two marines grabbed hold of Valerian on the shoulders.

"You'll pay for this!" shouted Valerian as he spat at Mengsk while manically starting a tug-o-war with the two marines.

"You and I were never supposed to be father and son." Mengsk muttered.

"Curse you! Go ahead, spit on my face and forever damn your soul!" Valerian said as he finally gave in to the two marines.

OOO

"This is James Raynor speaking, power down your weapons and lower your speed. We will be inspecting your crew and your ship. We will use deadly force if we are forced to." I waited for any kind of signal but none came in. "We will use lethal force if you not comply."

"Incoming transmission." The adjutant spoke.

"Hmm?" I asked while turning around.

"Beginning transmission."

"Hey, Jimmy. How you doin'?"

"Nova, I thought we settled this." I spoke with frustration.

"Well, maybe we didn't." She said with her rather annoying tone.

"What do you want…?" I asked while staring into her eyes.

"Me?" asked Nova while chuckling. "Ah you, silly boy, you always make me laugh Jimmy."


	5. Chapter 4: Heathen Blood

_**Heart Of The Void**_

_**AN: Yes, yes I know. I update REALLY fast. Is it like, one story per day? Well, maybe not. And in the middle of the chapter, it might say warp blade or psi blade. I'm not sure which one it is but in the game it says master psi blade so I'm sticking with that. But according to my knowledge, the rest of the Dark Templars upgraded to warp blades which are more powerful than the normal psi blades that the Zealot uses. Also a big thanks to ELshock for adding me to his/her update notification list!**_

_**STARCRAFT AND STARCRAFT 2 IS NOT MY PROPERTY. I AM ONLY A REGULAR 13 YEAR OLD TEEN THAT IS BORROWING CONTENTS FROM BLIZZRD ENTERTAINMENT. ALSO I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER IN THE WORLD SO PLEASE DO NOT BE TO TOUGH ON ME.**_

_**Direct Numbers are written in English (There are five Zerglings), Mathematical numbers are written in numerals (Armour integrity 23%). I know it is complicating but it's not my fault! The two most common element in the universe, are Hydrogen and Stupidity! Is THAT my fault? Huh, huh? Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.**_

_**FLUSH**_

_**Ahh, yeah, that's better. You pervert! Stop reading this! You're reading me going to the toilet? You sick minded! (Excuse me for my rude behavior, I am just not feeling well. And I do know that it is a ridiculous excuse)**_

_**Chapter 4: Heathen Blood**_

"Hurry up, get in there!" He shoved me in the cell with his dirtied metal hands.

"And learn some manners, dirt bag! Maybe you can practice it during the next…"

"Shut your mouth, cheap private."

"What, you little son of a bitch!" The marine punched my chest with his metal fist. I heard the cartilage under crunching as the punch shock waved me to the other side of the cell. My body stopped with a soft thud, while the sound resonated off the walls.

"Had enough, pretty boy?" The guard smiled viciously at me with his ugly face.

"Nah, I'm just getting started…" I groaned and forced myself to stand up, while ignoring the immense pain. "Show me what you got, ugly."

"Come here, rat!" He charged at me like an enraged bull, just like I expected him to. Just before he could smash into my face, I side stepped while with withdrawing my pocket knife from my sleeve. The marine bellowed with rage but his suit slowed him down long enough for me to stab my knife into his back. But he didn't budge nor did he wince in pain.

"Armour integrity, 93%." He turned and smiled like a devil again.

"Ohh, got a little… Prick in there huh?"

"You got some guts, pretty boy. What else you got?" He chuckled manically before charging at me again. While he was charging, I slowly walked backwards. And then with all the muscle power in my body, I leapt to the right, causing the marine to smack his head armour into the wall. He slowly grunted and struggled to keep his body upright.

"Armour integrity, 91%."

"Hold… Still…" The marine wrapped his helmet with his right hand with frustration.

"To slow, piggy boy?"

"Nah, I'm just getting started…" He chuckled while opening his visor. Smoke sprung fresh into the air. He wickedly spat his cigarette out with some attitude strong enough to make a normal person growl with rage. "Get some! Get some!" He bellowed in rage, while striking with his right arm, but I was too quick. I dodged his first strike and blocked his second strike with both my arms, but he finally got me on his third strike. He quickly grinned, and then formed a fist and threw it at my unguarded stomach. "How do you like that, fucker?" He grinned at me, and then kindly offered my stomach another painful strike. My legs surrendered, as my consciousness started to give in as well. Blood came out of my nose and mouth in tiny little drops, the pain was immense and nearly unbearable. My fragile body landed on the floor with nothing strong enough to guard itself from the enraged marine guard.

"Looks like you're overdosed!" He looked at my face with sarcastic pity. I tried to raise my hands but the pain was just too much. My arms failed and I landed flat on the floor.

"You… You…"

"What should we do with you?" The marine reached down to punch me once more in the face, and then unconsciousness overtook me.

OOO

"Turn around, slowly." I could feel the glistening psi blade's master's aura right behind my head. In a matter of moments, I realized that the powerful aura was coming from Zeratul. I could feel his telepathy, trying to break and pierce through my mental will power, his psychic skills were admirably strong, I didn't know if I would've been able to hold out for any longer than a minute.

"Zeratul?" I turned around with my hands on my head; I saw his green Protoss eyes, giving me the Protoss' frown.

"You are not in the place to set me up Kerrigan. Your treachery ends here! I shall not let myself live on, until I end your demonic plans, you will fall, today, here, now." But all I did was frown in confusion.

"What're you talking about?"

"Do not try to play with me, beast. You're playing with fire." He raised his arm getting ready to strike his blade into my chest at any moment.

"You, Sarah Kerrigan, will pay for your crimes and deceptions."

OOO

"Boo!" Nova uncloaked at the end of the hall and attempted to shoot Zeratul in the head, but his plasma shield just consumed and liquefied the bullet in mid-air. He looked at her, turning slowly, moving his eyes' concentration to Nova from Sarah.

"Go now Terran Ghost. You cannot take me down with that kind of weaponry."

"Oh yeah, then take on this." Her voice filter kept her anonymous in voice, while her sniper rifle extended to about twice its original size. But before the ghost could even pull the trigger, Zeratul started to dash at her with incredible speed.

"Let's see what this baby can do…" Nova shot her sniper rifle, but with extreme accuracy and cautiousness, Zeratul blinked and avoided Nova's bullet by two or three inches.

OOO

Suddenly, pain overwhelmed my head. My skull felt as if it was being broken into pieces. I grasped my head, hoping it would help, but it only amplified the pain. I fell on my knees as my legs failed. My eyes and ears also started to fail me, everything around me started to go blurry and sound more louder and irritating. I fell flat onto the ground within the next five seconds. My eyes automatically shut themselves out as unconsciousness overtook me.

OOO

I punched the wall with rage.

"Hey, calm down…" I winced at the person who talked to me. It was a man, which was a little taller than me; his cell was relatively the closest to mine. "You're not gonna get outta here any time soon. If I were you, I would save my energy and wait for a miracle."

"Who, are you?"

"Me?" The man chuckled as if I pulled a joke on him.

"I'm not here to play games with you, stranger. Tell me who you are and if you have any idea on how to get us out of here."

"Me?" He scoffed. "I'm Enflingarch Kuerois, better known as Disxv Duran, the twin brother of Samir."

"Samir...?"


	6. Chapter 5: Old Ghosts

**_Heart Of The Void_**

**_AN: I currently got nothing to say… except the fact that all of you generous guys out there have used your own time to read my story! Thanks to everyone that read even a chapter of my story. It would've been impossible to get 437 hits in a single DAY without you guys (and girls) out there. Thank you! Sadly I have nothing to give back except a smile and a few more chapters so thank you._** **_And also, most of my stories' chapter names are quite off-topic. I just write random stuff that sounds interesting for the title. But if you can figure out what the chapter name stands for each chapter and email me or review, then god bless your brainy brain, IF YOU ARE CORRECT IN EVERY CHAPTER! Once you submit your answers, I will email you or private message you your score. But I will not tell which ones you got right or wrong, because that is just as awkward and stupid as sending a comedian running down the street naked while forcing him to shout out "I'm a Barbie man, in a Barbie world, oh oh. My man tits are plastic, it is so fantastic! I'm a Barbie man, overdosed with facial hair. My scalp is itchy, wow that's a hot AS$! Come on Barbie, let's go on a mandate. Shriek*, Shriek*. I'm a Barbie man, with a lot of virginity. I play with myself, especially at bed time!"_**

**_I know, thank you people for the applause, I know I am SO funny right? Right? Right…?_**

**_Franky: Are there sex scenes, are there sex scenes? (Sticks tongue out)_**

**_Samuel: Uhh, no. But there are stripper scenes… (Stares at my story)_**

**_Frank: I hate strippers! Either go naked, or wear furry clothes like an eskimo! I hate a person that chooses to be in the middle! So freakin' shuddup about strippers, okay?_**

**_Sam: You said it…_**

**_So to put it simply, thank you all for reading my story. And a big thanks to benn55555 and tony923432163 for adding me to her/his favourites list and subbing to me!_**

**_Chapter 5: Old Ghosts_**

"Hierarch Artanis, I come to you with some very unfortunate news." The Zealot warrior stood still while bending his head downwards to face the ground.

"Speak." Artanis didn't even budge to the Zealot's enquiry, as if nothing happened. He stared and wondered into the infinite void of space with a dumbfounded expression.

"As you commanded, as soon as James Raynor's forces left Char, our motherships and carriers were sent to purify the planet. But during the time we were energizing our weapon cores and shields, we've noticed a rather strange and disturbing event on Char."

"And…?"

"Before the purification, we've tracked down a premature Overmind cocoon. We destroyed it immediately, but we fear that the cocoon is not the only one that exists." Artanis turned around; his golden armour glistened with yellow light. But his face expressed a rather unhappy Protoss.

OOO

Zeratul tilted his head while staring into Nova's eyes. His psychic abilities were kicking into action, avoiding every edge and lines of defence Nova was throwing at him. She groaned and managed to mutter. "What do you want, freak?"

"I am just simply extracting vital information. It will be over soon, including your life."

Nova slowly reached for her rifle, but her arm just wasn't long enough. "Let's make a, deal." She barely even managed to keep breathing; talking was just below the limit to her.

"I do not wish to know any of your, deals. You made your choice, so did I." His yellow eyes turned green, as his facial muscles relaxed. "It is done, now I shall end your pitiful life, Nova Terra."

"You're, good…" She pulled at Zeratul's finger with all her strength, but his finger barely budged. The gleaming sound occurred when Zeratul ignited his blade. He raised his hands in the same orderly fashion he did with Kerrigan.

"Stop!" Raynor ran out of the corner and shot at Zeratul's psi blade jewel. Zeratul turned around and threw Nova at Raynor, forcing him to fall to the ground. His calm, green eyes turned into enraged blood red eyes.

"James Raynor, you are not welcome right now."

"It's Jim!" James knocked Nova out of his way with his arm and quickly stood up.

"Raynor, why are you protecting that fowl beast you call, Sarah?" Zeratul walked towards Raynor, still with his enraged eyes.

"Because the universe needs her to su…"

"No… Do not lie to me Raynor. You're protecting her because you love her. You swore to yourself that you'll kill anyone who tries to kill her, even at the cost of your own life. You swore that you'll love her no matter what happens to her. I know your secrets Raynor! You had pictures of her before she was uninfested and you drank your liquid poison until it erased the memories! You dreamt of being with her again, to say hie no matter how awkward. There is no denying James Raynor! You are protecting her because you love her! And when young humans like you find love and want to protect their beloved ones…" Zeratul ignited his second blade on his left arm. "That is when human beings are the most powerful. That is when they have reached their limits and that is when they are nearly immortal! But that strength is no way near strong enough to stop me from avenging everything that beast has killed! Beasts, Protoss, Zergs, Terrans, everything! That creature was hungry for power and would've killed anything for it. Including her own allies and you!" Raynor fell to the ground, his heart shook, not because the fact that Zeratul was right, but because he realized that he was wrong.

"Young Raynor, our friendship does not matter if it is for the better of the universe. I shall destroy the Queen of Blades. And you will not get in my way!" Zeratul dashed at Raynor while he faithlessly shot his rifle at Zeratul. The bullets were a mere nudge to Zeratul as the shields and his will power did the work. The bullets were consumed and only the shockwave existed to stop Zeratul. "Move to the side, Raynor! Or I will take you as an enemy. And our friendship will not stop me from swiftly killing you." By every second, Zeratul got a couple of metres more closer. James slowly walked backwards, but it got him nowhere, Zeratul was moving a hundred times faster than him. In a flash, Zeratul was in striking range but Raynor didn't move. He just kept shooting at Zeratul with no second thoughts. Zeratul twirled and tilted his blade, he struck from the side.

OOO

"I can't let you kill me, not now, now here Zeratul!" I raised my gauss rifle to block Zeratul's blade but the rather than blocking, it got sliced in half like a hot knife going through a block of butter. I jumped backwards with all the muscles in my body to avoid any serious wounds from Zeratul's second strike.

But just my luck, I landed flat on the floor with nothing to fend any more attacks except my fist. I could see Zeratul walking towards me with both his psi blades active.

"Oblivion will descend, on you… Raynor." Fear overwhelmed me as my body began to shake. I couldn't move my arms nor legs or anything. I was just shock stunned. Zeratul was nearly within striking range. He stopped in front of me while staring into my eyes, his facial expression looked as though they were taking pity on me.

OOO

I raised both my arms, getting ready to strike. Raynor gave me a final glance before closing his eyes. My body stopped, my arm didn't move. I felt the sudden urge to ask Raynor, a question.

"Are you sure that you would happily give your life for Kerrigan?" I asked him slowly, as Raszagal struck my mind.

OOO

"Thank you, Zeratul. You have finally freed me from the Queen of Blades' control. I… give and pass on my place as a leader of the Dark Templars… To you, Zeratul. Take… Care" Sorrow pierced my chest as I fell to my knees.

"I shall let you live, mighty warrior. So that you would remember your act, that you would remember the day you killed your leader and your love. So that you would never be able to forgive yourself." She smirked at me while her body guard Ultralisks got into their Overload. I formed an enraged fist, it hungered for her blood, but I knew the time wasn't right.

"You will pay for your treacheries, for your crimes, for everything! And I will be the one avenging everyone you have killed!" The recall I ordered warped in and took me back to Shakuras. I was safe, but my heart wasn't.

OOO

"Then I am in no rightful position to offend you…." I lowered my blades. Pitting myself on what a fool I was. I would do anything to save the universe, even at the cost of my life, as I would've done the same for Raszagal.

"I… Once had someone I wanted to protect, but I know that I would never be able to forgive myself…" Raynor looked at me with interest.

"Because, I killed the one who I wanted to protect the most, and she thanked me for it…"


End file.
